memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Toral, son of Duras
Toral, son of Duras, was a Klingon warrior who lived in the 24th century. Biography He was born the illegitimate son of Duras and thus born to the House of Duras. Here he was cared for by his aunts Lursa and B'Etor. In 2367, Lursa and B'Etor used Toral in an attempt to gain control of the Klingon High Council and prevent Gowron from becoming Chancellor. The brief civil war that followed led to defeat of forces loyal to the House of Duras, and Toral was abandoned by his aunts. Gowron offered Worf the chance to kill Toral out of vengeance for the dishonor that the House of Duras had caused to the House of Mogh, but Worf chose to spare Toral's life, reasoning that Toral was a mere boy who had done nothing wrong. ( ) Toral was later involved in a plot to kill all his enemies in 2371 which involved the placement of a bomb in the Great Hall. However, Chernoth who was the granddaughter of the Albino attempted to get her revenge by killing Kor. Her plans had put Toral's in jeopardy and thus he recruited her in order to fulfill both their plans of vengeance by making her set the bomb. Despite their alliance, Toral had secretly planned on betraying her by using her as a scapegoat to rally the Klingon people under his command. Whilst Chernoth managed to reach the Great Hall, her identity was discovered and she was killed by Kor. ( ) In 2372, Toral tried once again to conquer the Klingon Empire, by using information he was able to steal from Dahar Master Kor, about retrieving the Sword of Kahless from the Gamma Quadrant. Thankfully, Kor, Worf, and Jadzia Dax were able to prevent Toral's plan, and the Sword was later jettisoned into space. ( ) Four years later, Toral and his supporters launched an attack against forces loyal to Chancellor Martok, when he claimed that he had control of the Sword of Kahless, and was the rightful ruler of the Empire. Because Worf had knowledge of where the real sword was hidden, Toral launched an attack upon him aboard the [[USS Avenger (Defiant class)|USS Avenger]] as it entered the Ikolis Expanse. Thankfully, Worf was able to escape and bring the real sword back to the Empire. Further probing proved that Toral was being supported by the Romulans, and Toral's insurrection was swiftly defeated. ( ) In 2402, Toral had acquired a small following of extremists whom he hoped would aid him in taking over the Empire and severing the alliance with the Federation. To this end, Toral took hostages on Cygnus III and demanded that Alexander Rozhenko, the son of Toral's hated rival Worf, commit the Hegh'bat - Klingon ritual suicide. Alexander complied with Toral's demands, however Alexander had hidden a phase-shifting beacon on himself, which enabled Toral to be located and handed over to Worf. Toral's group subsequently disbanded and scattered, their meager assets confiscated by the Empire. ( ) Appearances * }} * * * * * External link * Category:Klingons Category:2376 deaths Category:House of Duras